t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Kestrelkit stared wide eyed. "Really?" She gave a little happy bounce. "Hear that Moonkit? We're gonna train!" She stared up at the Gray cat. "Who are you?" Kestrelkit looked up into his eyes. Then, she flipped backward, an awkward twisting motion and flipped around. She then jumped one way, then immediately leaped another. She did this like dodging and leaped on his tail. "I caught a pesky RiverClan Warrior!" ~Kestrelkit Rowanpaw stretched his aching limbs, he stared at Eaglepaw, his paws itching to walk over there. His eyes were rimmed with happiness. He found the courage to walk over to her, nudging a freshly caught sparrow next to her. "I uh- caught this for... you." Embarrassment flooding through his pelt, he thought he might turn red. He gave her a lick to her nose, "Hows your flank?" He recalls the time when she fell.~Rowanpaw ((Rowanpaw, you and the others are at camp.)) Mothflight nodded thanks to Darkshine and turned to the kits. He admired their energy and playfulness. Perfect elements to be made a ShadowClan warrior. The deputy bent down, smiling down at the kits. "Hello, I'm Mothflight, deputy of ShadowClan." He flicked an ear, his whiskers twitching. "Today you'll be training with me and the other apprentices! You will show me how amazing you are at fighting." Mothflight gave a nod of his head and led the kits out of the nursery. He paused in the middle of camp, sitting down. He signaled to the others to gather. The tabby cleared his throat. "Today we're doing battle training, I want to see if your skills have improved." Mothflight spoke to the apprentices, his green eyes flickering. "And as for the kits, they will do some early training. Training early doesn't do any harm..." He paused, taking a moment to inhale some breaths. "Eaglepaw and Rowanpaw, you guys could go train together over on that side. And, Silverpaw could join you two later." The tom gestured with his tail. "Kits, come with me over here." Mothflight began to guide the kits in another direction, flicking his tail casually. The apprentices will have their assessment soon --Mothflight The black-and-white she-cat's eyes glittered in awe at the tom's gesture. She glanced down at the sparrow then back up at him, nuzzling him affectionately. "I... thank you!" she mewed, then sat down with her paws tucked beneath her. "It's a bit stiff, but it's okay! I can train... with you," Eaglepaw purred. "I don't think there's time to eat now. Do you want to share the sparrow with me after training?" After listening to her mentor speak, the small she-cat's eyes lit up and she sat straighter, excitement booming in her chest. "We're training together!" ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw did a little bounce, nudging her a bit. "Of course! Lets go!" He was so excited about the training, and that they were doing it TOGETHER. He stood tall, tufts on his ears gently blowing in the wind. He waited until she was ready, before leaping at her, knocking her off her paws. Rowanpaw be more careful! He thought harshly, waiting for her to get up. "Come on fuzz brain!" He teased affectionately. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful she-cat.~Rowan Eaglepaw followed, feeling as free as the bird she was named after as she ran with him, if only for a bit. When he knocked her over, she yelped in surprise, but as she slided backwards the black-and-white she-cat recovered and pushed herself up, then feinted to his right side before swiftly leaping to his left and pouncing on his flank, boweling him over. "Don't go so easy on me!" Eaglepaw teased, poking out her tongue then purring in amusement. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw purred with delight, exposing his stomach as he was bowled over. "I won't then!" He purrs, kicking out with his hindlegs, catching her in the chest. "Got you!" He charged at her, claws safely sheathed. He gently batted her flank, lunging looking at her paws but aiming for her shoulders. He smiles and arches his back, trying to pin her.~Rowann The small she-cat looked up at Rowanpaw with the most convincing worried, golden eyes. "Oh no!" she gasped, falling limp and looking defeated, until suddenly, with a flash of a grin, the black-and-white she-cat lashed out and hit him with a sheathed paw at the side of his face, pushing him over so that she was now above him, looking down at him with a vibrant gaze, softened with loving affection. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw gazed back at her, getting to his feet. "We would work well together! My quickness and your clever!" He meowed, affection in his eyes. He had to admit, he was falling for this she-cat. "I can't wait til we're warriors!" He meows quickly, sending a message secretly together. 'I can't wait til we're together' his eyes seemed to say, his whiskers twitching. He grinned, his tail waving in the air, he was completely a show off for this young she-cat.~Rowanpaw Eaglepaw puffed out her chest happily. "Yeah, we'd be the unstoppable pair! No other cat would dare try to fight us!" Her voice trailed off as the sentence ended, then she padded towards Rowanpaw and stared confidently into his eyes. "Life will be so perfect," the black-and-white she-cat whispered so that only the two could hear, before her ears pricked and she lashed out with an unsheathed paw, catching him on the side of his face again and pinning him down. "Got you!" she beamed, then touched noses with him. ~Eaglepaw Breezepaw peeked out of the bushes behind the nursery. She tried to hide. She wanted to hide for no reason. She knew that Rowanpaw loved Eaglepaw already. What am I doing here? ''She asked herself. She looked around camp for Rowanpaw. ''Where could he possibly be?~Breezepaw Mothflight caught something out of the corner of his eye. He made out Breezepaw poking her head out of the bushes. Huffing abruptly, the deputy pardoned the kits and bounded over to the apprentice. "Breezepaw! We've been waiting for you. If you're looking for Rowanpaw and Eaglepaw, they're training together over there." He gestured with his tail, soon the deputy nodded and rejoined the kits. --Mothflight Breezepaw blushed. "I'm sorry Mothflight..."But he was already gone. She walked slowly over to where Mothflight had pointed. " H-H-i" she stammered. She looked up and saw Eaglepaw pinning Rowanpaw to the ground and touching noses with him. Her eyes watered at the sight, but she held it back.~Breezepaw Pricking her ears, Eaglepaw whipped around in alarm, twitching her whiskers in annoyance as she felt her ears grow hot. "Well, this is awkward..." she analysed, hopping off her partner. "Hi." ~Eaglepaw Pebblepaw bounded towards Eaglepaw and Rowanpaw. She had no idea how to fight! She'd watched the warriors of MoonClan train, sure, but she herself had never done it. If only I had wanted to be a warrior... Echostar would have made the best warrior out of me ever! '' She thought. "Hi!" She mewed. "I'm not sure how to-- I mean, I didn't get ''much practice in MoonClan... I'll go ask Mothflight." She meowed quickly, padding towards the deputy. "Hey, Mothflight? Soo, should I train with you, I didn't want to interupt those two," She gave a breif flick of her tail towards Rowanpaw and Eaglepaw, "they seem to be having fun." "Oh I-Im s-sorry for I-interrupting you and R-Rowanpaw..." The words stuck in her throat so much that she stammered even more. She blushed. She burst into tears of such sadness that she couldn't explain it. She ran out and into the woods. She kept running until she couldn't see camp anymore.~Breezepaw Mothflight turned his head, facing the Medicine Cat apprentice. "Of course, I was about to teach these kits." He glanced up at them, flicking his tail casually. "We could practice together." The deputy bounded a few steps backward. "Pebblepaw, i'll let you attack me first, but remember keep your claws sheathed. I'll correct any mistakes afterward. And kits, watch me." The tom crouched, his tail waving in the air, and his eyes carrying the gleam of pursuit. --Mothflight Pebblepaw nodded, crouching before recalling what she had watched her clan-mates do. She stared at his back, pretending to be trying to figure out a way to attack. She kept her back claws unsheathed, for traction to get a powerful run. She sprang up, and used her claws to send herself flying at Mothflight, sheathing her claws to swipe at Mothflight's paws. Kestrelkit now watched with complete excitement. She had wrapped her fluffy tail around her paws to stop the abrupt shaking of her body, but quivered ever so slightly still. Kestrekit watched the apprentice crouch down. She immediately followed, crouching down, her haunches spread wide apart which tipped her off balance, though she was just mimicking. The ginger kit leaned forward, about ready to pounce, but as Kestrelkit leaped, she found she was leaning toward too much. Her frontpaws skidded backwards and her face went down to the ground. Luckily, there was a small patch of lush green grass which broke her face fall. Kestrelkit stood up with a huff, shaking her head wildly. I must not do that! Kestrelkit scorned herself, shaking a paw at herself. The little kit almost missed the action as Pebblepaw pounced onto the deputy's paws. NNow look what you've done! Shame me! Shame shame shame shame SHAME! ''The kit simply thought.~Kestrelkit Darkshine purred. "Thank you!" The black queen's eyes gleamed with humor. She padded to her kits, slipping off to the side to watch. Her eyes were fixed tensly until a small 'oof caught her attention. Her youngest kit had supposably had tried to mimick Pebblepaw. ''Kits will be kits... ''Darkshine came down at the rising kit and grabbed her by the scruff. Of course the kit squirmed as she set her down. "Now you behave!" Her voice was stern, but Darkshine's eyes were basicly laughing. "Or you'll miss the fun!" She added softer. Darkshine's gave her kit one last lap abover her ears before settling down. She ruffled her fur, then flattening it and cupping a paw over her mouth. The tabby's tail curled neatly around her paws as her paw drew sharply over her ear.~Darkshine Mothflight watched her every intention. As she leaped, Mothflight drew back as the Medicine Cat apprentice swiped at his paws. Pebblepaw landed on the ground, missing Mothflight by a mouse-length. The deputy leaped forward swiftly, securing his paws around her shoulder roughly. The two cats fell in a heap of fur, Mothflight seizing the chance to pin her down. The tom stood up, the medicine cat pinned under his paws. Reluctantly, Mothflight bent down to snap at her neck from a distance. Shaking his fur, the tabby stood back, flattening out his fur. "That was good Pebblepaw, but don't leap at your opponent like that. They could get the chance to dodge you. Instead, aim at your opponent's neck or backside, that way you'll be able to get a good grip." Mothflight lashed his tail, blinking. --Mothflight Rowanpaw stood up shakily, surprised to see Breezepaw. "I was just- we were -- Breezepaw wait!" He yowled as the she-cat ran swiftly away from the pair. "I --" he stammered, looking a bit pale. "I'll have to talk to her." Joy flooded through his body once more, licking her ears. "You were great!" He encouraged her, "We may be apprentices but you fight like a warrior!" He purrs, looking back at the way Breezepaw went. "Lets ask Mothflight if we can hunt..." he pauses, grinning. "Together." He finished.~Rowan Eaglepaw watched strangely as Breezepaw ran, then sighed and flicked her ear in annoyance, turning to face Rowanpaw. ''She's jealous, the black-and-white she-cat mused. She makes it so obvious! The small she-cat purred as Rowanpaw licked her ears, then she nudged him affectionately with her muzzle. "Thanks. You, too. We'll make the best fighting pair ever!" She could just imagine them together, fighting off attacking NightClan warriors side-by-side, touched by no one. Maybe they'd even have kits together! "Yes. I love hunting!" In truth, she was better at hunting than fighting, and loved feeding the clan more than fighting other clans. ~Eaglepaw Stealth snorted in amusement at the pair, he wanted that lovely she-cat. "Hi there, my names Stealth!" He jumped out of the bushes, grinning. "Hello there pretty she-cat." He purred. Rowanpaw stared at the loner, his fur bristling. "Well, we're going. Bye Stealth." He flicked his tail, nudging Eaglepaw away. He turned back to her, "I don't trust him and well... hes making me jealous." He whispered.~Rowan "I know," she hissed, pushing past him and arching her back, her fur spiked so that she looked twice her size. Her already fluffy golden neck fur looked like a lion's mane on her now. "Who are you?" Eaglepaw scowled at the loner. "Why are you in ShadowClan territory?!" ~Eaglepaw Stealth smirked, "I'm your brother, Rowan. Don't you remember me?" He asked sweetly, nudging his younger brother. "Come tomorrow! I'll be here!" He calls, disapearing into the thicket. Rowanpaw studied the grey tom as he padded away, he widened his eyes. "Eaglepaw! Thats my brother! He changed his name." He flattend his fur, his ears perked. "We'll be here!" He meows towards Stealth, "Lets go hunt?" He purrs, giving himself a couple of licks. "Why's your brother a rogue...?" Her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. Is he one of the cats from MoonClan? I don't remember him. She turned to face Rowanpaw, her whiskers quivering. Nor do I trust him. "We should ask Mothflight first," Eaglepaw insisted. ~Eaglepaw Breezepaw looked around. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know all the places in the territory yet. She looked around. "Oh! Now I have to go back to camp! Oh well..." She whispered to herself quietly. She followed her sweet scent trail back to camp. When she got back she just got a glimpse of a tom disappearing into the thick bushes. She ran to the bush and popped her head in it. "Hey! Who are you," She hissed at him."And why are you here?!?" She questioned him threateningly.~Breezepaw Rowanpaw nodded "Oh yeah I forgot!" He blushed. He started to move forward, "He uh, Our mom was killed, our father left so we went different paths." He explained, walking forward and tumbling forward. He spit out eartg from his mouth, grinning. Dumb ditch! He thought, smiling at Eaglepaw, his cheeks turning red as she gazed at him. He stood up, shaking dirt from his pelt, "I uh - ment to do that!" He stammered, standing proudly flicking his tail. "Lets go.." he suggested, an uneasy feeling coming over him.~Rowanpaw Eaglepaw would have laughed, but this was a serious scenario. Ignoring his tumble, she sat unmoving. "And what about asking Mothflight first? I'm not going out in the middle of training if we're not allowed," the black-and-white she-cat assertively replied. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw shurgged "Thats what I ment." He gave her a little bump with his muzzle. "Bet I can catch a mouse faster than you! When we ask." He affectionately rubs against her, trotting over to Mothflight.~Rowanpaw Breezepaw glared at the rogue tom. "Answer me!" She half-growled half-hissed at him. Mothflight recognized the scent of Rowanpaw and Eaglepaw, he turned facing the russet apprentice. "Oh, Rowanpaw, what is it?" Mothflight mewed, shaking bits of dirt out of his fur, his eyes coveting meaningfulness. --Mothflight "Okay, sorry Mothflight." Pebblepaw mewed. ((Jeez this is short!)) Rowanpaw hesitated, glancing at Eaglepaw. "We.. uh. Could we hunt.. over there?" He flicks his tail at the thick forest, sunlight gleaming through. "We won't cross the borders though!" He puts in quickly, breathing in slower. "Eaglepaw I gotta show you something!" He whispers, away from Mothflight.~Rowanpaw Mothflight narrowed his eyes slowly. "Yes, but have you seen Breezepaw? She was supposed to be training with both of you." The deputy scanned the camp behind the apprentices, his whiskers twitching. --Mothflight ((I'm in camp BTW. Just sticking my head in the bushes cause I spotted Stealth XD. Rowan BTW, Breeze spotted Stealth. XD. I'll be at Mothwing Island.))~Breeze Rowanpaw studied his paws, "She... ran away." He choked out, hoping he had to say no more about the matter. "I'm sorry Mothflight, I'm almost a warrior and I should of gone after her." He sighed, peeking at Eaglepaw.~Rowan Stealth looked coldly at the she-cat, "Just strolling." He replies, his eyes hard as stones. "Clan cats think they have to rule everything don't they?!" He snarls, kicking dirt into Breezepaws face before nipping her right ear. "Well not this forest!" He hisses, running off.~Stealth "Hey-" Breezeepaw was cut off as the tom kicked dirt into her face. "Oww!" She snarled as he nipped her right ear. She darted after him as he ran away swiftly. She caught up to him and leaped at the tom, trying to knock him down.(( Someone should hear Breeze's snarling.))~Breeze Stealth bared his teeth, tripping over her and letting out a yowl. "Stupid she-cat!" He spits, swiping at Breezepaws muzzle before darting under her and hissing in fury. "This is my territory! I will not be told what to do by a kit!" He lunged for her shoulders, batting at her back.~Stealth Flamepaw had followed Breezepaw to wherever she went, he had lost track. Flamepaw stepped out from his hiding spot saying darkly and seriously "Now, now, that's no way to treat a she-cat." Flamepaw didn't get into a battle stance, "Fight me instead of her -- Furball." he deadpanned, he unsheathed his claws and remained perfectly calm. - Flamepaw Breezepaw hissed in so much fury that it was hard to describe. "I'm an apprentice!" She hissed. She ducked low and darted to the side as the tom lunged at her.~Breeze "Sure," Eaglepaw quietly replied, her eyes half-closed. "It'd be worse if you did go after her, because the warriors wouldn't know where you are, then they might look for you, and that'll cause more trouble than it's worth," she pointed out. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw spun around, hearing shouts and hisses. He swiftly passes Eaglepaw and outstretches his claws, seeing Stealth, he barreled into his brother and pinned him down. "What are you doing!" He screamed at him, looking at Breezepaws injuries. Mothflight heard a snarl, his ears swiveled. Breezepaw? Mothflight dashed off, following Breezepaw's scent. He halted before the rogue, Flamepaw, Rowanpaw, and Breezepaw. Scanning the rogue from ear tips to toes, Mothflight curled his lip. "Who do you think you are, crossing ShadowClan territory?" The deputy countered, tail lashing in pursuit. --Mothflight Stealth shurgged, "She keeps pestering me." He responds, getting to his feet, he stares at his brother. "Your with them? Instead of your brother?" He challenged, whipping his tail around. "I'm sorry you think I'm trespassing on this open land." He says through gritted teeth.~Stealth Rowanpaws fur bristled as his brother stared at him, "My loyalty stays with the clan!" He meows firmly, stepping forward. "If you can prove yourself, then you can join. Right Mothflight?" He tilted his head, excitement sparking in his eyes. "I'll make sure he'll stay out of trouble! Please Mothflight!" He begged.~Rowanpaw Mothflight narrowed his eyes into slits. He had an uneasy feeling about the tom. "I don't know Rowanpaw. He hurt Breezepaw. How could we trust him?" The tabby sighed, and stood back. --Mothflight Eaglepaw's whiskers twitched. "Well, then..." she muttered as Rowanpaw dashed out of sight. The black-and-white she-cat followed in a sprint, stopping short beside her mentor, her eyes narrowing to a slit at the rogue. "i..." she quietly tried to reply, but decided to keep her mouth shut, gazing suspiciously at the rogue. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw gave Mothflight an uncertain look, "Please Mothflight? Can he stay for a couple days?" He pleaded, glancing at his brother. "Will you be good Stealth?" He questioned his brother.~Rowan Stealth narrowed his eyes, "Depends, just keep these furballs away from me." He flicked his tail at Breezepaw, licking his lips. "I'm supposing this is Eaglepaw?" He points to the golden she-cat. Breezepaw looked behind her as she heard the thudding of paws. "Rowanpaw, Mothflight?" She called. She kept her eyes glued to the bushes behind her. Suddenly she saw Rowanpaw jump out of the bushes. She swiveled to the side to dodge Rowanpaw. She watched as he pinned the rogue tom down. "He's your brother Rowanpaw?" She asked curiously.~Breeze Rowanpaw rolled his eyes, "Yep, this is Stealth. Stealth this is Breezepaw. I'm assuming you've met already?" He joked, snickering a bit before padding towards Breeze. "Better get herbs on those." He points to her wounds. "Yeah.. We already met..." She mewed and looked at Stealth in disgust. "OK be right back.... See ya... Im going to get herbs for my wounds." She smiled at Rowanpaw and then raced out of the scene. When she got back, she went to the medicine cat's den. "Hello? Spottedpath?"~Breezepaw Eaglepaw watched as the ginger she-cat burst off, then stared at Stealth with eyes half-closed with bother. "I'm Eaglepaw," she informed, her tail flicking. ~Eaglepaw Stealth snorted "Yep, we've met." He looked at Mothflight. Mothflight snorted, then gave a glance of untrustfulness at the rogue. "No. I refuse to let this danger into my Clan. He is threatingly unsafe." The deputy stood up, flicking an ear. "Leave, and come back when you learn to respect others." --Mothflight Flamepaw stared at Stealth coldly, although Flamepaw was injured he was itching for a fight. - Flamepaw ((I'll be on Mothwing Island. :3))~Breeze